


Sick Day

by unluckyxse7en



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Common Cold, M/M, Meteorstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyxse7en/pseuds/unluckyxse7en
Summary: Your standard sickfic fluff. Some of the grosser points of having a cold referenced in some detail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Your standard sickfic fluff. Some of the grosser points of having a cold referenced in some detail.

“ACHOO!!” 

a rather wet and frankly gross sneeze echoed throughout the meteor. Dave groaned, folding up the now-soggy tissue and dropped it as unceremoniously as possible into the garbage bin he’d repurposed solely for tissue waste. Pulling another tissue out of the box perched on the arm of the couch beside him, Dave wiped off his face just to be safe, cringing at the grossness despite himself. 

Once he was sure he was clean - or at least close enough, Dave tossed the second tissue absent-mindedly into the bin. He gave himself a quick once-over, making sure his godrobes hadn’t been a casualty - these things were as comfortable as the Mayor’s friendship and mysterious as fuck when it came to washing directions. Dave wasn’t even sure he could find a washing machine in this place - it’d been nearly three years and he still didn’t know half of what was in the meteor. He hadn’t needed to wash his godrobes thus far, but he certainly wasn’t about to push his luck. 

Satisfied that his wardrobe lived to fight another day, Dave leaned over the side of the couch, groping for the bottle of hand sanitizer that he and Rose had been lucky enough to alchemize. He couldn’t bear to imagine what this would be like if he couldn’t systematically kill germs with every single sniffle he was forced to make. Squirting the translucent solution into his hands, he vigorously massaged it into his skin, subconsciously willing it to sink into his pores and once and for all eradicate this godforsaken cold.

With a despondent sigh, the young man slouched back into his seat, and cast a glance at Karkat, who was sitting at the other end of the sofa next to him, reading a book. It was quiet in the dimly lit, dingy common room, with only the occasional page turning as the troll read. Dave sniffed, and gave the troll a pointed stare. This proved somewhat ineffective, given there were hella cool shades blocking the way. 

Feeling needy, Dave stretched across the couch, draping himself on Karkat’s lap.  
“hon,” the human-turned-cat mumbled, arms resting on the couch cushions in front of him.  
“Hm,” Karkat grunted, not looking up from his trashy romance novel.  
“hon,” Dave repeated, more insistently. He sniffled, turning his head to look up at his distracted boo.  
“What,” Karkat replied, still reading.  
“hon,” Dave repeated again, lifting an arm up to tap Karkat’s arm. Karkat raised an eyebrow and finally glanced down, but didn’t have a chance to respond before Dave started getting really pushy. 

“hon, hon, hon, hon, hon. Karkat. babe. honey. crabby. Light of my life. AJ. ” Dave continued, tapping and patting Karkat gently with each nickname, working his way up Karkat’s arms, shoulders and face. By the time Dave had finished he had turned onto his back and was holding Karkat’s face in both hands. Karkat by this point had set the book down and was now giving Dave his full, undivided and vaguely ruffled attention.

“What, Dave?” The troll asked almost rhetorically in his usual brusque voice, though there was no barbs in his tone.  
“im sick,” Dave replied. Karkat’s eyelids drooped into a deadpan expression, the corner of his mouth pulling briefly to the side.  
“I know Dave, and honestly if I could catch one of your human colds I’d be a little upset by the fact that you’re touching me with your germ-covered hands,” Karkat sighed.

“In fact, I’m a little grossed out that you’re touching me now when you’ve been such a human slime machine all day? So yeah, i know you’re sick.” Karkat frowned down at Dave, though obviously he wasn’t that grossed out at all. He was proving his own words otherwise by placing his hands over top of Dave’s. Dave couldn’t help but smirk a little at this, both appreciating Karkat’s characteristic mixed messages as well as enjoying the troll’s warm and gentle touch.

“Aw cmon babe, they’re not that ger—“ Dave abruptly stopped mid-sentence,  
before pulling away his hands, his nose crinkling up almost involuntarily. Sitting up abruptly, he scrambled to the other end of the couch for the tissue box and yanked a tissue from the box, face still scrunched up.  
“Ah-CHOO!!!!” Dave sneezed once more, just barely making it with that tissue. He groaned louder than the last time, annoyed that his premium time with his boyfriend had been interrupted.  
Karkat had been startled by Dave’s sudden movement and initially a bit put out by the sudden retreat, but once Dave had practically exploded the troll regretted nothing. He loved Dave, but all joking aside he wasn’t sure he was in the mood to be on the receiving end of one of those sneezes.  
“Jesus, you really are sick, huh?” Karkat sighed, already turning to face the other way as Dave tried to clean up the mess. Like hell he was going to feast his gander bulbs on this rather sorry display. It’d been happening so often today that it wasn’t even remotely interesting anymore.

“that’s what i was saying, babe” Dave sighed, his voice sounding a bit nasally. Karkat waited patiently as Dave blew his nose noisily, rolling his eyes as the sickie made various noises of protest and discontent - most likely in response to the mess, but frankly Karkat didn’t want to know. He instead busied himself by picking at loose threads on his grey sweater while Dave grabbed the bottle of hand sanitizer and bathed his hands liberally in the liquid germ-killer. 

“Honestly, I’m surprised you guys even get sick. I guess godhood isn’t all it’s cracked up to be,” Karkat commented idly, gnawing on his lower lip as he noted how ratty his clothes were. Dave said nothing, which was rare for him, and instead grunted in obvious annoyance. Wow, he must REALLY not be feeling well, Karkat mused. If there was anything Karkat had learned the last couple of years, it had been that silence did not come easily to the Strilondes, especially not when prompted. A hard-learned fact, to be sure.

He waited a few more beats, inspecting his rough hands and nubby nails, until he was certain the ritual was over. Then, turning to face Dave once more, who was now leaning back into the couch, Karkat motioned with an arm to grab his human’s attention.

“Come here, if you’re feeling that bad you might as well lay down,” Karkat patted at his lap, indicating it was free and open for Dave to lay back down. Dave did not need any further prompting, and eagerly laid back down, resting the side of his head on Karkat’s leg. Once he was sure Dave was settled in, and not about to have another explosion, Karkat began stroking Dave’s hair, stroking and mussing it gently. Dave’s eyes closed, feeling safe and content. He breathed a little more calmly, enjoying the feeling of being pet, and his thoughts began to drift. 

After a little while, Dave’s breathing turned into a subtle, but markedly irregular snoring. Karkat couldn’t help but chuckle at the noise, as it was a bit unusual to hear coming from Dave. Karkat let his own movements slow, allowing the hand that was petting to rest on Dave’s head. As he traced his fingertips lightly on the side of Dave’s face, it occurred to Karkat that the sunglasses were still there. Moving slowly, the troll tried to pull the glasses away from Dave’s face as smoothly as he could, flinching once or twice when the snores would hitch or stop abruptly. Once the shades were successfully removed, Karkat folded them up carefully, setting them on top of his abandoned romance novel. 

Dave shifted a bit, as his breathing seemed to have clogged up. Karkat himself needed to move, and adjusted the leg under his boyfriend’s head to allow for circulation. Dave made another noise in his sleep, a sort of moan, but Karkat shooshed him quietly and began stroking his head once more. Dave’s snoring settled in once more, and Karkat found himself thinking that although it was never fun when either one of them was sick, it was nice that it sometimes created moments like this.


End file.
